


Doubts

by Phayte



Series: 60 Minute Challenge [12]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: 60 minute Prompt, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Why had he come out here? What was even the point of this? Did he enjoy making himself feel even more worthless than he already did?These were the questions going through Reki’s mind as he lifted the hood on his jacket and made his way into the crowd. He could stay off in the shadows and stay out of sight-- not that anyone would recognize him.Why would they? He was a nobody skater as it was.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: 60 Minute Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022869
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Between the sheets for 60 minutes





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carolyn8756](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756/gifts).



> Again, trying to catch up on my 60 minute prompt here -- This was for 'Cherries and Soaking Wet" -- somehow I made this SFW.... ((of course...)) 
> 
> I also really want these boys to talk again and be happy! 
> 
> (´◕ ᵔ ◕`✿)*ᶜʳᶦᵉˢ*

Why had he come out here? What was even the point of this? Did he enjoy making himself feel even more worthless than he already did? 

These were the questions going through Reki’s mind as he lifted the hood on his jacket and made his way into the crowd. He could stay off in the shadows and stay out of sight-- not that anyone would recognize him. 

Why would they? He was a nobody skater as it was. 

But he knew why he was here-- Langa was skating, and something pulled inside of him to see this. There was a certain magic in watching Langa skate that he was just mesmerized by it. Even he could not deny this. 

And he missed that. 

He missed that joy of skating, and seeing Langa smile at him when he figured out something new-- but quickly that all changed. 

It changed as quickly as Langa sped past him in skating-- his few months of experience toppling anything he knew or could do. This shouldn’t bother him-- and he knew Langa didn’t understand what was going on. How could he? It wasn’t as if he was communicating anything he was feeling. 

It embarrassed him that he felt this way-- and even though he was here, he felt that excitement in the pit of his stomach as he watched Langa skate-- it was there again. 

He felt an elbow to his side, and there Cherry Blossom stood-- he would have said Kaoru but he knew when they were here-- it was Cherry Blossom. 

“We’ve missed you,” Cherry said. 

He grunted, moving away from someone who was also an amazing skater. He didn’t deserve to be in their personal space. He figured Cherry had taken the hint, moving back over where Joe was-- though he did not miss Cherry leaning over and whispering in Joe’s ear. 

All he wanted was to watch Langa skate. The screen above showed as he hurled through the course at a neck breaking speed. Langa did tricks he did not even know were possible. 

That was the difference between them. 

And it grew greater by the day. His eyes were glued as he watched Langa, and even when it was all done, he felt his heart pounding after watching that. 

Langa was just amazing. 

That was all there was to it.

He longed to be at the finish line, smiling and cheering his friend on-- telling him once more how great he did. 

But it had been days since he’d talked with Langa. He knew he was being stubborn and he knew this was all in his head-- but he couldn’t see any way out of this. 

Resting back against a rusted fence, he took a few deep breaths. He had seen what he came to see. Maybe with luck he could slip out unnoticed, and go back home. 

Then do what? Sulk some more? That was all he had done for the last week. One big huge pity party. 

He was hidden in the shadows and figured if he stayed within them, he could go unseen. 

But then he felt a pinky loop through his and he jumped. Turning, he could see Langa standing there-- not looking at him, just their pinkies connected. 

“You did come,” Langa said. 

He grunted. He wasn’t sure exactly what to say. He felt even more foolish right now as he had been so happy these last few months, and whatever sparkle Langa had had to his eyes was long gone right now. Even if he had been skating. 

“I’m glad you came,” Langa said. 

Nether said anything after that. They both just stood there-- in the shadows, with their pinkies looped. People around them cheered on more skaters and more announcements they didn’t care to listen to were being broadcast. 

He felt the Langa’s pinky slide from his, his hand fully taking his and gently squeezing it. He squeezed back-- hoping to convey the words he couldn’t say. 

This was so stupid!! Langa had become his closest friend!! 

“Reki--”

“Langa--”

They had both turned at the same time, saying each other’s names. 

It made them giggle a bit-- their hands still connected. 

“I um…” he mumbled, not sure exactly how to start. 

“It’s ok,” Langa said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Snow!” Adam called out, coming over where they stood. “Even in the shadows your light shines so brightly!” 

He felt like growling-- bearing his teeth and ripping that man’s jugular from his neck. There was such a hatred that shook down his body--

\--one that Langa must have sensed. With a gentle squeeze of his hand he felt himself calming a bit. 

“I’d like to introduce you to some people!” Adam said, taking Langa’s free hand, pulling him away. “You will only dim your light if you continue to dwindle here.” Adam turned, staring at him. 

He held tight to Langa’s hand-- but felt him being pulled away. Another squeeze of their hands and Adam had jerked Langa away. 

“Langa!” he called out. 

“This way, my dearest Snow,” Adam said, brushing his hand over Langa’s hair, then glancing once more at Reki, a devilish look to his eyes. 

He was waiting for Langa to push Adam away, but he watched as Adam draped his arm over Langa’s shoulder, curling his finger under his chin-- making him look away from him. 

Reki sighed, kicking at the ground. 

It was no use-- who was he kidding? Langa would always choose Adam over him. Turning, he went to walk away, not hearing where Langa was calling his name due to everyone cheering on the next skaters about to race. 

He was just done with this place-- all of this was just too much. That small amount of hope he felt a few minutes ago was gone. 

Reki kept telling himself he didn’t care-- even if his cheeks were wet from tears as he exited the old mine. It was dark and quiet as he continued on the path. Where he had been quietly crying, turned into full on sobs. 

He could barely breathe as his chest hurt so bad. That image of Adam with his arm around Langa’s shoulder--

\--was just too much. 

Stopping as he leaned against a tree, he let the tears fall. He had been down so much this week, that moment was his breaking point. His body shook as he cried-- causing him not to hear the footsteps running towards him. 

“Reki!” Langa called out, grabbing his shoulders and staring at him. 

Not even thinking, he pulled Langa into a tight embrace. Sobs still racked his body as he openingly sobbed while holding his friend. He knew Langa’s shoulder was getting soaking wet, but feeling Langa’s arms around him did calm him a bit. 

Once he had calmed enough, Langa pulled back, wiping his tears from his cheeks. “I was calling for you,” Langa said. 

“You went off with Adam,” he hiccuped. 

Langa nodded. “Only to tell him I was hanging out with you from now on.” 

Langa’s thumb traced over his cheek, and he stared at him. Reki felt his bottom lip wanting to pout as it trembled--

\--but then Langa leaned in, brushing his lips against his. 

Reki was taken aback by the kiss, but he didn’t pull away. His eyes were wide open and he saw Langa’s lashes kissing his cheeks while his lips slowly moved against his. He allowed his eyes to shut, and started to move his lips in return. Langa’s hand was still on his cheek, his thumb brushing over his skin as he just held him tightly. 

When Langa pulled away, he saw that sparkle returned back into Langa’s eyes. “Reki, I’m sorry,” Langa whispered. 

Reki nodded his head-- though usually he was the one who always had something to say. At this moment, he had no words. 

Langa ran his hands down his arms, taking his hands and squeezing them. “Wanna go to the park for a bit?” 

“The park?” he asked. 

“We don’t have to skate,” Langa said, keeping a hold on one hand, but letting go of the other. 

“No… I think I’d like to skate a bit,” he said squeezing the hand he was holding.

Langa returned the hand squeeze and Reki found he was smiling as they walked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
